


Hungry Ghost

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, Sisterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki meets another child beneath the sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Rune. Title ganked from a Chinese festival.

It was perfect, the blood moon and the small, pale figure standing beneath the sakura. Muraki thought it had to be a trap, but he couldn't stop himself from moving closer, drawing his knife and baring his teeth and remembering sweet flesh, sweet pain, sweet green eyes full of such delicious rage. The boy was an irritant, but he'd made a lovely doll. To kill another such....

The figure turned as Muraki stepped into the shadow of the sakura. Fair hair framed eyes that flashed green, then burned red.

"You killed otouto-chan," she said, sweetly. "I've been waiting for you."


End file.
